The spy that came the claint 2
by littleh121
Summary: Thought I will try and write another Burn notice story agen
1. Chapter 1

**I have dysxia and i trying to write stories on my own i have had help with some of my other stories.**

Sam Fi and Michel have came back to England to visist their freind Brookie Archer.

It has been over a year since Brookie was thrown from a car.

The village has not change one bit.

Has Sam looked around and smiled to himself has he thought of a nice colded beer.

Michel knocked on the door.

there was a squicking sound it was Archer who was walking with her walking frame to anwcer the door.

the door slowly opend.

Archer sweetie how are you.

Fi good to see you.

They all when into the house the door closed.

**sorry if the chapters are short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inside the house.**

**It as been rearnged each room looks differet.**

**In the house everything was moved around in each room.**

**In the kitchen **

Sam was sat on a chair and leaning on the back of it with his elbows on the back of it like he was sat on a horse.

Fancy a cold beer anyone.

Brooke who was holing on to one of the brand new handles that was fitted on the sides of the kitchen work tops go on then.

I would of gotten you one they in the fridge sorry she smiled at him.

Michel who was wearing a nice gray suit who walked across the to the fridge from where he was standing in the kitchen.

So hows it going Acher.

Not too bad thank you.

Fi who was sat quietly and not said a word.

It was the frist time that she had nothing to say before.

Shell I go and un pack the bags.

Brook

Who tryed to grab hold of her walking fram.

but fell to the grand with a bump.

**Fi Sam rushed over to help her up**

There you go honey are you ok you not hurt ?

No I'm ok Fi .

Sam you sure your ok dude helping her back to his chair.

Sam I'm ok really i'm.

**Please be keep reading my stories i will be a long time up loading chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fi who moved from where she was standing near the table in the kitchen.**

**she found a bread knife that was next to the mint green colored bread bin that was on the side near the kitchen door that lead to the hallway.**

sh Someones here**. Fi said queitly.**

Fibi don't do andthing fulish** Michel wipshred.**

**Fi crepped towoards the door and opened it**

Whos there.

Please don't hurt me.

I'm Mrs Dee Bluebell.

Please don't hurt me I'm I'm here to see Brookie** Dee's voice was trembling she was screred.**

Sorry Dee I'm Fiona** Who placed the bread knife down on the table that was on the left side of the hallway near the hall door.**

**Brookie who shouted from the kitchen **Its ok Dee this Fi one of my friends

**Fi** **who was now leaning on the table but she was **Sorry agen i thought you was a burgler.

Not to worry Fiona **Dee was givning a little smile and was still holding the dish she had in her hands.**

**Michal aided his young pal into the hallway to see Mrs Bluebell.**

Hi Dee sorry for my friend Fi. ** She was clining on to him for dear life.**

I'm Michel nice to meet you.

Brooke love i've brought your tea for you.

I will let myself out.

**Dee let herself out and had given fi the dish it was pasta tuna bake that has in the pot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 2 of chapter 3.**

Sorry Sam I have to retaire to my room.

night Brookie honey you need a hand

Night Sam no its ok thank you. **Who had pulled herself up of the chair and was holding her walking frame.**

**Fi and Michal had left the kitchen and when to up pack their bags in their rooms up stairs.**

**Sam Brook shouted when she got to the stairs to get on her stair lift.**

There is something you can help me with Sam.

Sure Sweet whats that then **Who was near the stair lift thinking something had happened.**

If you follow me up stairs i'll grap you the file. **Pressing the button that moves the chair up and down.**

I'll bring your walker up for you sweet cheeks.

**Sam followed slowly up the stairs one step at a time with the walker over his lift shoulder. **

**Will make this chaper another part of chapter 4 not sure yet keep reading please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if it taken me a long time to upload chapters it becouse i need to take my time sorry agen.**

**Part 3 of chapter 3 and 4.  
**

sam knocking on one of the bedrooms' doors.

Brooke you up **he was holding a tray with two median coffee mugs on it they where white and had pink spots on them.**

**Brooke who was wearing a pear of black jeans and a gray top she was sat in a ovel shape chair and she was trying to tie her sneakers.**

Yah come in.

**The door was opened a little.  
**

**Sam walked in the room and placed the tray on the coffee table **

a nice a cup of coffee for ya bud.

Let me help ya there.

Thanks sam **Brooke who was smiling and she felted useless.**

still tieing the shoe laces.

i've taken a lookish of those files.

I may able to help.

**Sam finshed triying the laces and he turned and he crowlled a long the floor.**

Noice of you two to join us then.

**Fiona and Michel moved from where standing they both entetered the room.**

**fi who was wearing a nice long light blue dress **we got a job and you din't tell us about it tut tut Sammie boy.

**Michel was wearing one of his smart suits** so we got a job then.**  
**


End file.
